New Canaan
'New Canaan (Nation)' The Theocratic Republic of New Canaan---- National Religion: The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints; known as the Mormon church, adherents are called Mormons ---- National Motto: "Honest hearts produce honest actions." -Brigham Young ---- Capital: The City of New Canaan ---- Official Language: English ---- Used Languages: English, Spanish, Navajo ---- Demonym: '''Officially-New Canaanite. Unofficially-Mormon, Saints ---- '''Establishment: from parts of Pre-war Utah and 4-States Commonwealth Independence: 2235 ---- Water Area: 82.82 km² ---- Currency: Bottle Caps ---- Time Zone: Mountain Time ---- History New Canaan was a Mormon town built in the ruins of Ogden in northern Utah. The town of New Canaan was founded in a ruined section of Ogden, Utah, by the Prophet Judah Black in 2235. The settlers of the town came from the ruins of New Zarahemla in Salt Lake City, the ruined utopia of Mormon optimism settled by Mormons. Most of New Zarahemla's inhabitants were the residents of Vault 70, while other immigrated there from Godless lands. Some great catastrophe befell New Zarahemla, probably due to the brutality of Caesar's Legion and Caesar's hate for Joshua Graham. Many of them died. The remaining saints moved to what was Ogden, Utah and founded New Canaan. New Canaan was very hospitable to the less fortunate passing by. New Canaan's economy thrived with the water treatment plant right in town, and functioning. New Canaan was eventually, mostly destroyed by barbaric tribes outside the city. Once again many Mormons died, but none lost their great faith. After this the city became what was know as Jericho. Jericho was partially Mormon, but definitely not all after the dramatic increase of secular immigrants to the area. Eventually the LDS people got back on their feet and retook the once-great Mormon city, meanwhile cleaning it of immorality, mostly without the use of force. The Mormons renamed the town New Canaan, the former high-point of Vault 70's historical existence. The city of New Canaan secretly and slowly gained the former military outposts of Camp Williams, the Desert Chemical Depot combined with the Dugway Proving Ground, and most surprisingly, Hill Air Force Base. This caused the substantial increase of territory and the eventually creation of the Nation of New Canaan. After this their new borders where made clear for all to know. These former-military grounds provided them with much needed weapons, for the use and defense against the tribals, Caesar's Legion, and in general anyone opposing New Canaan and the Mormons in any way. These bases and camps will be expanded on in the military section. The Nation of New Canaan is thriving and growing due to their great faith, perseverance, free economic policies, political freedom, and military technology. Military New Canaan's military force is quite small. All of New Canaan's able-bodied adult males are required to serve in at least one military role for at least one year, many people choose to work part time in the military and it is highly encouraged to do so. This role could be combat or non-combat. Even with this the military force is not very large. The military does not wear a uniform, but they do have sophisticated weaponry and body armor. Most of these resources were provided by pre-War US military locations and the pre-War Salt Lake City SWAT team. This is most famously used on Joshua Graham, his SLC SWAT ballistic vest. Military technology was taken from Camp Williams, The Desert Chemical Depot combined with the Dugway Proving Ground, and Hill Air Force Base. Camp Williams provided New Canaan with many ballistic vests, assault rifles, and even .50 caliber machine guns. The DCD and DPG stored biological and chemical weapons, both large and small, which New Canaan has in case of extreme dire circumstances, none have been used. Hill Air Force Base provides New Canaan with some of the extremely rare airplanes, although many were sent off during the Great War. These planes are great, but fuel is very rare and none have been flown yet. The government has enough oil and gasoline to fly a plane or two, but this is in reserve for, once again, dire circumstances. These extremely powerful and rare weapons give New Canaan a new and rightly deserved respect from enormous factions such as the NCR and Caesar's Legion, as well as smaller tribals and gangs. New Canaan's military also uses guerrilla tactics as well as normal warfare. What New Canaan lacks in size they make up for with guns, body armor, and those few Weapons of Mass Destruction and planes to transport them. Intelligence, Education, and Technology The population of New Canaan is well educated and often considered one of the smartest overall factions in the Wasteland. They have an extremely high literacy rate of around 90% of all adult citizens. Due to the general lack of prewar computers, laboratories, and other technology, especially in New Canaan's land, this intelligence and education are used in less conventional ways. Citizens use their skills to repair and fix, function trade within New Canaan and outside the borders, and solve problems around them. In the military high intelligence is very common and can help sniping abilities, medical/first-aid knowledge, tactical advantage, and increases the chance to survive, but can often decrease the ability to kill in risky situations, and would be more likely to escape. S.P.E.C.I.A.L. New Canaan's people are very similar to one another in the way they see the world and which attributes they have. New Canaanites tend to usually have below average strength, average perception, above average endurance and charisma, extremely high intelligence, average agility, and below average luck. This is not always true as some people are better than others, but this is an accurate average created by the National Census. Geography New Canaan's geography is a mountainous region including much of North-Central Utah, the Wasatch Range, and Salt Lake Valley, as well as some of Southern Utah, Zion National Park, Arches National Park, and the drier deserts and rock formations. New Canaan has the Great Salt Lake and Utah Lake which supply them with one of the most important resources of the Wasteland; water. Government and Economy New Canaan is a Theocratic Republic, an idea similar to the Democratic Theocracy only used anytime else once: the US territory of Deseret. There is separation of church and state, but not much. The President is elected directly by citizens, but the Prophet and Quorum of the 12 Apostles directs any and all religious matters. The prophet can be elected by the people, and usually is. The citizens directly vote on all things, and the president is there to successfully carry them out, appoint military leaders, and be a figure-head. The citizens usually vote for the banning of things such as drugs, alcohol, and tobacco. This generally results in a below average civil rights score, but the people are not at all oppressed. They chose these laws themselves. Foreign Relations New Canaan is located in the Mojave Wasteland. New Canaan does not have great relations with most of its neighbors. Caesar's Legion hates New Canaan and has attacked it before for one single reason; Joshua Graham. The NCR tends to leave New Canaan alone except for trading, and generally support each other. New Saesnia and The Chaosmongers are neither allies nor enemies with New Canaan and have had very little communication with them, but are on generally friendly terms. Demographics 100% of New Canaan's official citizens are of the LDS faith, it is a requirement. There is one city on near the border of New Canaan that is non-LDS, except leaders and police, and thus are not citizens, except leaders and police. 80% of residents are white, 15% Native American or Pacific Islander, 4% Hispanic, and 1% black. 90% of all residents are literate, 90% of all residents are LDS. 100% of citizens are literate, 100% of citizens are LDS. This is not a coincidence. 'New Canaan (City)' New Canaan is a Mormon town built in the ruins of Ogden in northern Utah. It is the capital of the nation of New Canaan. The town of New Canaan was founded in a ruined section of Ogden, Utah, by the Prophet Judah Black in 2235. The settlers of the town came from the ruins of New Zarahemla in Salt Lake City, the ruined utopia of pre-War Mormon optimism. Some great catastrophe befell New Zarahemla, due to the insistence of its citizens on not dealing with the outside world. Out of the shattered glass and broken steel of New Zarahemla, Judah led the survivors north. The town they established was far from ideal. They suffered greatly in their efforts to rebuild. The original population of the community was roughly one hundred. In 2253, only a few more than fifty citizens actually live in New Canaan. Judah Black died in 2245. Two years later, Jeremiah Rigdon had visions from God. By 2253, dozens of war refugees, fleeing the NCR-Brotherhood War, had wandered into New Canaan. Not wanting to repeat the mistakes of New Jerusalem, Jeremiah Rigdon allowed them to enter, but had difficulty keeping the peace. By 2281, New Canaan was a prosperous town and a powerful trading influence in the southwest, dominating the trade routes north of New Vegas, imposing heavy taxes on exterior caravan companies wishing to trade, such as the Crimson Caravan, making NCR expansion in the area difficult. The town borders on the Great Salt Lake. It is surrounded by concrete and makeshift walls. The Canaanites keep most of their houses and businesses here. The town section is cleaner than the outskirts section, and relatively intact, considering an atomic firestorm once swept through the area. In addition to the modest homes and farms of the Canaanites, the main features of the town are the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints, the New Canaan sheriff's office/jail, and the pump house. Jeremiah Rigdon and two priests are generally found at the church, though all three have homes of their own. One of the most important aspects of the New Canaan community is its racial tolerance. Four ghouls (one glowing) and one super mutant mark the extremes of a very mixed community. Every day, Jeremiah and several brave Mormons journey out to have supper with the refugees on the exterior. Once a person has been expelled, the only way they are allowed back into Canaan is by submitting to the Mormon baptismal rite. Three months after the First Battle of Hoover Dam, the New Canaanites welcomed the fallen Joshua Graham back into their flock, angering Caesar, who wished to erase Graham from history. To that end, Caesar had the White Legs, a tribe petitioning to be absorbed into the Legion, attack New Canaan with the objective of wiping out the New Canaanites. Their leader, Salt-Upon-Wounds had the earth salted so that nothing could grow there. Roughly one hundred survived the sacking, including Graham, Daniel, and their families. After this the city became what was know as Jericho. Jericho was partially Mormon, but definitely not all after the dramatic increase of secular immigrants to the area. Eventually the LDS people got back on their feet and retook the once-great Mormon city, meanwhile cleaning it of immorality, mostly without the use of force. The Mormons renamed the town New Canaan, the former high-point of Vault 70's historical existence. They then continued to expand, despite their small population, outside of their small town. That led to the creation of the larger nation of New Canaan. 'Historical Overview' Vault 70, containing Mormons is opened, G.E.C.K. is used and New Zarahemla is created in what was Salt Lake City. New Zarahemla is destroyed by outsiders with no deaths, but many injuries. The Mormons travel to Ogden, Utah and found the town of New Canaan. New Canaan is destroyed by the White Legs, Category:Nations/Factions